1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a covering for the cargo space of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle with a covering.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,178 discloses a motor vehicle with a retractable cargo space covering of fabric material (for example, of vinyl). Such a covering can be exposed to external load forces only to a limited degree.